BAJO LOS CEREZOS
by Bondo Murasaki
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la amistad se convierte en traición, el amor en odio y la pasión en venganza?, una historia sobre un amor que se niega a morir con el paso de los años, aunque ya no pertenezca a este mundo, creando algo tan obscuro que puede ser fatal para el ser amado.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia viene de mi imaginacion, solo tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro.

Espero que les guste

BAJO LOS CEREZOS

CAPITULO 1. SENTIMIENTOS

TOKYO 1990

Hola, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, tengo 18 años y vivo en la ciudad de Nerima en Tokyo, estudió mi último año de preparatoria en la escuela Furinkan, vivo en una hermosa casa que tiene un dojo, con mis dos hermanas mayores y mi padre, mi madre…., ella falleció cuando era muy pequeña, solo me queda el recuerdo de su sonrisa y algunas fotografías, como la extraño.

Mi vida había sido muy normal, hasta el día en que él apareció, hace dos años, mi padre decidió comprometerme sin mi consentimiento con un completo desconocido, hijo de su mejor amigo y quien como yo, era heredero de la escuela de combate de estilo libre de artes marciales.

Las artes marciales, lo único que teníamos en común, ya que mi prometido siempre fue un completo idiota, egocéntrico y orgulloso, jamás se atrevió a decirme que me amaba, tal vez, algún día lo haga, por ahora solo puedo esperar. Desde que él llego, hemos pasado por un mar de aventuras y acontecimientos nada ordinarios, desde tener que enfrentar a todas y cada una de sus admiradoras, hasta las más crudas y difíciles batallas contra monstruos legendarios, siempre hemos salido airosos, sin más que unos simples rasguños y moretones. Pero, la realidad, es que si estoy enamorada de él, amo todo en él, incluso, aunque no se atreva a admitirlo, sé que él está enamorado de mí, algún día, estaremos juntos, pues algunas veces he tenido la tonta idea de que el amor de todas las personas está escrito en un gran libro, en el que se especifica que almas deben estar juntas, sin importar las épocas, los años o los mundos, por toda la eternidad.

-Pero que cursilería- Se dijo Akane a sí misma, y cerro el hermoso libro de pasta dorada, en el que había escrito los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón. –No sé para que lo compre, detesto los diarios, solo te hacen perder el tiempo y tener cosas que ocultar, pero la verdad es que es tan bonito, y el señor de la tienda dijo que era un cuaderno muy antiguo, probablemente sea de la era Edo, en fin, ya me canse-

Dicho esto, Akane se levantó de la silla, estiro los brazos y salió de su habitación.

El clima había estado de locos durante los últimos días, pues a pesar de estar en pleno otoño, no había parado de llover, nadie podía salir de la casa ni para hacer las compras, el frio calaba y todo olía a humedad.

Akane, había pasado gran parte de la mañana encerrada en su habitación, tratando de escribir algo en el diario que acababa de comprar en una tienda de antigüedades, que apenas había abierto la semana pasada, era un cuaderno bastante viejo, pero le había parecido interesante, sobre todo, por la historia que le conto el señor de la tienda sobre la procedencia de aquel extraño libro, parecía que aun podía escuchar su cansada vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

 _-vaya, vaya, muchachita, que buen gusto tienes, además de ser muy bonito, ese diario tiene una historia muy interesante, se dice que durante el periodo Edo, perteneció a una joven que tenía muchos anhelos de casarse, estaba muy enamorada, pero desafortunadamente, ella no llego a ver realizado su sueño, pues falleció antes de poder casarse, es por eso, que dicen que si escribes tus sentimientos en este diario, le harás un honor a la joven y todo lo que desees se te cumplirá-_

Después de pagar 3,500 yenes por el diario, salió de la tienda muy emocionada, pero después de estar horas frente a la hoja en blanco, se dio cuenta que no tenía madera de escritora, mucho menos sabía que era lo que realmente deseaba, solo pudo escribir sobre Ranma, su prometido.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontró que todos estaban reunidos, pues Kasumi, su hermana mayor, estaba sirviendo el té de la tarde.

-Qué bueno que bajaste Akane, apenas estaba por llamarte- Le dijo Kasumi.

-Sí, es que ya termine de hacer mi tarea, aunque es probable que no pueda salir durante todo el fin de semana sino para de llover, la realidad es que es muy molesto no poder salir- contesto Akane.

-oh, tal vez sea que extrañas a Ranma, ¿verdad?- le dijo pícaramente su hermana Nabiki.

-Pero que cosas dices Nabiki, porque habría de extrañar a ese bobo, si lo veo casi todos los días en la escuela- contesto Akane ruborizándose un poco.

-No te hagas la inocente hermanita, tu misma lo has dicho, "casi todos los días", cuando no se ven te pones de malas, es una lástima que se haya tenido que mudar con sus padres- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisita, sabia donde darle a su hermana.

-Ay, si, como si me importara verlo todos los días, además, no se fue a otro planeta, solamente vive a dos calles de aquí- contesto Akane.

La realidad, era que si extrañaba a Ranma, ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía, pues habían vivido bajo el mismo techo durante dos años, que fue el tiempo en que su familia le dio alojo al él y a sus padres, pero una vez que su casa, que se encontraba en remodelación, estuvo terminada, la familia Saotome se había mudado. Ahora solo podía ver a su prometido en la escuela y cuando iba a entrenar al dojo por las tardes.

-Bien, como tú digas Akane, si quieres seguir ocultando tus sentimientos, entonces no me meteré- Le dijo Nabiki

-Eso será lo mejor hermana- le contesto Akane, aunque sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido solo al recordar lo lejos que estaba Ranma, lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a beber su té melancólicamente.

-Pero que cursilería- Pensó Akane, -Ya no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo que me distraiga, ya se, iré a comprar algunos ingredientes para preparar galletas de chocolate, así estaré ocupada y después, tal vez le lleve algunas a tía Nodoka (su suegra), y solo así dejare de pensar tantas bobadas-

Se levantó de la mesa, y se encamino a hacer sus compras, en contra de las advertencias de su hermana Kasumi sobre la lluvia, y sobre el horror que ocasionaba a su padre y a su hermana Nabiki, al mencionar que iba a cocinar algo; tomo su paraguas, una bolsa y salió de la casa.

A unas calles de ahí, en la residencia Saotome, se llevaba a cabo una disputa entre padre e hijo.

-Eres un hijo ingrato, no puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu propio padre, yo que te he dado lo mejor de mí- decía Genma Saotome con un aire de falsa tristeza a su hijo Ranma.

-No sigas papá, toda la semana te has comido el ramen tú solo, alegando que tienes frio, y has pasado todos los días acostado, y yo he tenido que salir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes, sabes que odio mojarme en la lluvia- contesto un tanto molesto Ranma.

-Hijo, por favor, no discutas con tu padre, además, yo te guarde una porción de ramen, no tendrás que salir a comprar, bueno, a menos que quieras salir a visitar a Akane, hace días que no vas a verla y es muy importante que estés al pendiente de tu prometida-

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa mamá, ya sabes que yo solamente voy al dojo a entrenar-

-Hijo, no deberías ser tan duro, Akane es una buena chica, y merece que la trates muy bien, además, ella te quiere mucho, ya veras, que algún día te darás cuenta de eso, y espero por tu propio bien, que no sea demasiado tarde- Agregó la Sr. Nodoka, mientras continuaban con la comida.

-Mamá que cosas dices, Akane es una chica fuerte, no necesita que yo esté al pendiente de ella, sabe cuidarse sola, no hay nadie en esta ciudad que pueda hacerle algo, ni que fuera a encontrarse de pronto con algún tipo malo o un fantasma, deja de preocuparte.-

-Bueno, tú deberías estar preocupado, que tal si encuentra a alguien más varonil que tú, y se enamora o si encuentra a un alma en pena, ay hijo deberías ir a verla- le dijo Nodoka muy preocupada a su hijo.

-Pero que cosas dices, los fantasmas no existen y no creo que encuentre a alguien mejor que yo- dicho esto Ranma se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, -Más varonil que yo, ni pensarlo-

Akane se encontraba frente a la caja realizando el pago de las cosas que había comprado, miro a través de la ventana y se percató que la lluvia volvía a arreciar, la gente corría tratando de refugiarse de la lluvia y fuertes rayos azotaban el cielo de Nerima.

Una vez que pago, Akane salió rápidamente de la tienda y decidió irse por el camino del canal, a pesar de que era uno de los más peligrosos debido a que podía subir el nivel del agua, pero también, era el más directo a la casa.

-uy, pero que necedad, sinceramente no sé porque decidí hacer una cosa tan tonta como salir en medio de este diluvio- Se dijo Akane en un tono de reproche.

El rio que atravesaba el canal se encontraba bastante crecido cuando Akane paso por allí, se oía el rugido de la corriente y el flujo enérgico del agua bajo sus pies cuando empezó a cruzar el puente, el cielo de un gris metálico no daba muestras de querer detener la torrencial lluvia que azotaba la ciudad.

Al llegar a la mitad del puente Akane se dio cuenta que había una joven parada mirando el rio, sin ningún tipo de protección contra el frio mucho menos con un paraguas, se encontraba sola, temblando y totalmente empapada.

-Pero que hará esta muchacha, lo único que conseguirá es pescar una pulmonía, o quizá se perdió, tal vez deba preguntarle- Pensó Akane.

Repentinamente, la joven se acercó más al borde del puente, y sin ningún titubeo se lanzó hacia la enfurecida corriente, Akane soltó rápidamente las bolsas que llevaba y corrió hacia el borde del puente, llegando justo a tiempo para tomarla de la mano y así evitar su caída.

-No te preocupes….. no te soltare…. Te lo prometo- Le dijo Akane con una voz jadeante.

si has llegado a esta parte te agradezco tu atención, el capitulo 2, lo subire al mismo tiempo, para que la historia se acomode mejor, gracias

Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 2 La chica del sombrero

Esta historia la escribo de mi imaginacion, solo tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, sin ningun fin de lucro.

CAPITULO 2. LA CHICA DEL SOMBRERO

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Nerima, llovía a mares, la oscuridad de la tarde casi se fusionaba con el estado de ánimo de la pequeña, la cual yacía inmóvil mirando la corriente del gran rio que se había formado bajo el puente. Era una joven linda, de 16 años, con grandes ojos color marrón y pelo castaño, vestía un uniforme escolar de color verde, de manga corta, a pesar del frio que le calaba hasta los huesos, zapatos escolares color negro y en la cabeza, un sombrero café para cubrirse del sol, coronaba su inadecuada vestimenta, no llevaba nada más.

Miraba fijamente al vacío de aquel rio, mientras las gruesas gotas de lluvia disimulaban las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

-Papá, muy pronto estaré contigo-

Decidida a terminar con su sufrimiento, la chica no se percató, que alguien la observaba muy de cerca, tanto, como para darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Sí cierro los ojos, será más fácil-

Sin más preámbulos, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a caer en la corriente, cuando una mano la sujeto por el brazo, dejándola suspendida en el aire.

-No te preocupes…. No te soltare…. Te lo prometo- Le grito una joven no mucho mayor que ella, mientras la sostenía por el brazo, evitando que cayera al agua.

Fue entonces cuando levanto la mirada del rio, y se encontró de frente con una chica de ojos castaños y cabello obscuro.

-Yo te sostendré, te prometo que no dejare que te caigas- Le dijo mientras intentaba devolverla al puente.

La joven no opuso resistencia y se dejó arrastrar de nuevo hacia arriba. Después de unos minutos de suspenso y forcejeo, la chica estaba a salvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?,- Le pregunto a la chica de cabello castaño, que se encontraba temblando bajo la lluvia, con una clara apariencia de estar reprimiendo un llanto amargo, que tenía atorado en el pecho.

-Me llamo Akane Tendo, y ¿tu?-

-Yamashita…. Mizuki- Contesto la pequeña de cabello castaño, mientras temblaba incontroladamente. Sin decir más, la pequeña cayo de golpe al suelo, se desvaneció, como si el pronunciar su nombre se hubiera llevado su último aliento.

-Oh, creo que tendré que llevarla a casa rápidamente- Se dijo Akane en voz alta, mientras tomaba sus cosas del suelo, las que había arrojado mientras corría a salvar a Mizuki. La tomo por la cintura y la condujo hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Akane llamo con desesperación a su hermana mayor, -Kasumi…., Kasumi…necesito tu ayuda por favor- Su hermana apareció rápidamente en el recibidor, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca en un gesto asustado, -¿Pero, que fue lo que paso?, ¿Quién es esta joven?-

-Por favor, solo ayúdame a llevarla a una de las habitaciones, necesitamos cambiar su ropa mojada, está temblando de frio-

-Bien- Respondió Kasumi, al comprobar que su hermana menor estaba un tanto preocupada por el lamentable estado en que se encontraba la chica.

Akane vistió a Mizuki con ropa seca y la acomodo en su propia habitación, ya que hasta ese momento aún se encontraba inconsciente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me quede un rato con ella para ver si despierta-

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que llamemos al Dr. Tofu, para que la revise- Dijo Kasumi.

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor-

Más tarde, una vez que llego el Dr. Tofu y reviso a la chica, les dio su diagnóstico a las hermanas

-Bueno, parece ser que la jovencita ya se encuentra mucho mejor, le aplique unos medicamentos y está reaccionando muy bien, la pobre estaba a un paso de la hipotermia-

-Gracias Doctor, ¿Pero ahora que debemos hacer?, La realidad es que yo no sé nada de ella, tal vez su familia este preocupada, ¿a quién debemos avisar?-

-Tranquila Akane, lo primero que debemos hacer es esperar a que despierte, y te prometo que yo personalmente hablare con ella, espero que, como su médico, ella se sienta con un poco más de confianza para contarme lo que le ha pasado-

-¿Lo que le ha pasado?- pregunto Akane un tanto nerviosa.

-Akane, Kasumi, la verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a algunas heridas y contusiones que encontré en los brazos y la espalda de la joven, me temo que se trata de un caso un tanto complicado-

-No se preocupe Doctor, nosotras cuidaremos de la pequeña hasta que se sienta mejor, estoy segura que nuestro padre no se opondrá a que ella se quede en la casa- Le dijo Kasumi muy amablemente.

-Sí, sé que es una desconocida, pero también siento que es una persona que necesita protección- Dijo Akane.

-Bueno, si me necesitan llámenme a mi consultorio, estaré al pendiente, y de todas formas yo vendré por la mañana para revisarla, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió amablemente el Dr. Tofu, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el recibidor, Kasumi salió detrás de él, dejando a Akane sola en la habitación con Mizuki.

- _vaya, que será lo que te paso, para que hayas intentado lanzarte por el puente, no te preocupes, ya nadie podrá lastimarte-_ Pensó Akane, mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama, y observaba dormir a esa extraña jovencita. Afuera, se escuchaba el rugir del viento contras las ventanas, mientras una lluvia torrencial caía, haciendo de está una noche más obscura de lo normal.

 _-Vaya, que hermosa luz, y que cálida, me recuerda mucho a mi antigua habitación,-_ Mizuki, abrió los ojos para contemplar su hermosa habitación, era tal como la había soñado siempre, con su colección de peluches, su librero color rosa y su muy bien surtida colección de sombreros de todos los colores. Su rostro se ilumino de alegría y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos,- _Estoy en casa-_ Se levantó rápidamente de la cama e intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo, _-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo salir?, ¿acaso es otro sueño?-_

De pronto un hombre alto de cabello castaño como el de ella, apareció en la puerta

- _Hija, tienes que volver, aun no es tiempo que vengas conmigo-_

 _-Papa, yo no quiero irme y mucho menos volver, deja que me quede-_

 _-Aún, no es tiempo pequeña-_

 _-Tengo mucho dolor, deja que me quede a tu lado- Le suplico a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada._

 _-A su tiempo, yo vendré por ti- Le contesto dulcemente su padre, -Ahora es tiempo de volver-_

 _-¿Pero cómo?, dime, ¿Cómo le hago para seguir?,-Pregunto Mizuki, ya sin poder contener el llanto.- Y_ a no tengo a nadie más que a ti, y ni siquiera puedo tocar tu mano-

 _-Escucha hija, sé que algunas pruebas son difíciles, pero debes de ser fuerte, sé que puedes seguir, además sé que pronto encontraras una amistad inigualable, y un amor incondicional nacerá en tu corazón_ \- Le dijo su padre, mientras la devolvía a la cama y la abrazaba cariñosamente, -Ahora duerme, mañana será un nuevo día-

Mizuki despertó repentinamente, con fragmentos de sueño todavía dando vueltas en su cabeza, cuando vio a una chica recostada al pie de su cama, al parecer se había quedado a vigilarla y la venció el sueño. Mizuki comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, y pudo ver por la ventana que la lluvia había cesado al fin, - _Detesto los días lluviosos y sobre todo las noches lluviosas,_ -Pensó, mientras se incorporaba de la cama, y se dirigía hacia la ventana, pudo ver un magnifico cielo despejado, reluciente de estrellas y la luna llena brillando con todo su esplendor, su mirada se volvió a llenar de calma, una calma que hacía semanas que no tenía, el estar en esa habitación, con alguien que aunque no conocía, sabía que estaba cuidando de ella, le proporcionaba un poco de paz. – _Quizá, deba esperar a que amanezca, para poder agradecerle a Akane Tendo el haberme salvado-_ Pensó, al reconocer a la chica que unas horas antes le había tendido una mano, cuando pensó que ya no había vuelta atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane abrió los ojos y comprobó que se había quedado dormida, cuidando de Mizuki, también se dio cuenta que, la chica tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Buenos días Mizuki, espero que hoy te encuentres mejor, ayer te pusiste un poco mal, por haber estado en el frio, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que irte aun-, agrego, al ver la cara de desconcierto y vergüenza que Mizuki tenía en ese momento.

-Buenos días, Akane Tendo, Lamento haberte causado problemas,- Contesto la chica un tanto apenada, con las mejillas rojas, no estaba segura de cómo hablar con alguien que le había salvado la vida, alguien que la había salvado de ella misma.- En unos momentos me iré, mi tutora debe estar preocupada por mí, y si no voy a la escuela ella se pondrá furiosa- Agrego en un tono de preocupación.

-Pero, tú no puedes asistir a la escuela así como estas, apenas ayer estuviste desmayada varias horas, con hipotermia y tienes principios de resfriado- asevero Akane al escuchar su tono de voz. –Si quieres yo misma puedo llamar a tu tutora y decirle que tuviste un pequeño accidente en la lluvia, además el Doctor de la familia no debe tardar y el vendrá a revisarte nuevamente-

-Lo siento, agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedo quedarme, bueno, no al menos hasta después del mediodía, mi tutora llega a las 5:00 de la tarde de un viaje de trabajo-

-Perfecto, así el doctor podrá revisarte y podrás desayunar con la familia, te dejare para que te vistas y te esperare abajo para que conozcas a los demás-

-Muchas gracias, por todo lo que haces por mí- Dijo tímidamente Mizuki.

-Por nada, ha sido un gusto poder ayudarte- contesto animadamente Akane, -Creo que si todas las personas fuéramos amables los unos con los otros, no existiría tanta maldad en el mundo, además se ve que eres una buena persona- Akane le sonrió mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a una muy contrariada y apenada Mizuki. –Ojala que Akane no le cuente a nadie sobre lo que sucedió ayer-.

La realidad era que Akane estaba realmente preocupada por esta joven, sabía que no debía involucrarse pero al mismo tiempo tenía la firme convicción de cuidar de ella, tenía el presentimiento de que podía estar en peligro, y aunque no sabía nada de ella, sentía que debía protegerla, no sabía de quien o de que, solo lo intuía.

Cuando Mizuki apareció en el comedor, ya se encontraba Akane y sus hermanas sentadas tomando el desayuno, -Vamos Mizuki, adelante, toma asiento y sírvete lo que gustes- La invito muy amablemente Kasumi.

-Si adelante-, La animo Akane,

-Muchas gracias, siento causar tantas molestias- Dijo Mizuki, mientras se acomodaba cerca de Akane.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos murmullos en el recibidor, la familia Saotome había llegado de visita más temprano de lo habitual, ya que después de tantos días de lluvia la Sra. Nodoka no había podido llevar unos panecillos que le había prometido al Sr. Tendo.

-Tía Nodoka, Tío Genma, les presento a Mizuki, una amiga- dijo Akane en cuanto ellos estuvieron acomodados en el comedor.

-Buen día Mizuki, tienes que probar los panecillos que acabo de traer- le dijo muy sonriente tía Nodoka.

Y entonces sucedió, ante sus ojos, apareció un chico muy apuesto, de ojos azules, cabello negro y mirada intrigante.

Ranma no pudo evitar sentir un poco de disgusto al notar que su habitual lugar en la mesa estuviera ocupado por una desconocida, así que solo atino a saludar. –Buenos días,- dijo mientras se sentaba en otro lugar.

-Buenos días- contesto una muy cohibida y sonrojada Mizuki, no se lo podía explicar, pero aquel chico alteraba algo en ella, solo sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, que pensó que Akane podría escucharlo, no pudo más que agachar la mirada hacia su plato.

- _¿Qué pasa? Es tan extraño, nunca había sentido algo así, no puedo tranquilizarme, este chico es tan perturbadoramente lindo, tranquila, ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, cálmate Mizuki._

-Mizuki, te presento a Ranma- le dijo Akane a Mizuki, sin percatarse que Mizuki apenas y podía sostenerle la mirada.

El desayuno paso sin ninguna eventualidad, salvo las mejillas coloradas de Mizuki, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había olvidado de su infortunio, y no era para menos, resulto que durante el desayuno, pudo observar a Ranma detenidamente, no solo era el calor que le provocaba su presencia, ni las manos temblorosas, sabía que no era normal, tal vez, lo había visto antes, pero, ¿Dónde? Y repentinamente, volvió a su mente un recuerdo, algún fragmento de un sueño olvidado talvez, en el que sostenía un trozo de papel manchado con tinta mientras leía una parte de su contenido. Y sintió un escalofrió, pero no le dio importancia, solo podía pensar, que tal vez, su papá tenía razón.

Cerca del mediodía se despidió de la familia y salió del dojo dispuesta a enfrentar su realidad, la verdad era, que en ese momento Mizuki había recobrado un poco de sensatez, quizá su padre aún tenía preparada una misión importante para ella, quizá había algún pendiente que terminar o simplemente su padre quería que recuperara su felicidad, tal vez tenía una última oportunidad.

Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados sobre el pasillo que daba al jardín, era una tarde perfecta para salir de paseo, pero ni uno de los dos se atrevía a invitar al otro, se auguraba una tarde de ociosidad interminable que era respaldada por su falta de madurez para aceptar sus sentimientos y la timidez de saberse observados por sus padres.

-¿Quién era esa chica?- Ranma rompió el silencio,

-Es una nueva amiga, la conocí ayer, la ayude…, estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente por la lluvia- mintió Akane, no quería decirle a su prometido, la verdad sobre Mizuki, nadie tenía porque enterarse, además, no le correspondía andar divulgando ese tipo de sucesos, era un poco desagradable.

-Bueno, pues se nota que es muy amable, aunque es muy callada, pero creo que es porque no nos conoce, creo que su sombrero era muy bonito, combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos, que también son muy bonitos- Ranma dijo todo esto de manera tan natural, era la primera vez que decía algo un tanto incomodo sin hacerlo con verdadera intención, ni de fastidiar a su prometida.

-¿En serio, crees todo eso, Ranma?- pregunto Akane un poco sorprendida, sabía que eso era raro en el chico, nunca antes había expresado que le gustara algo sobre una chica y menos sin el afán de molestarla.

-Sí, claro, creo que será una buena amiga-, en ese momento Ranma se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dojo. –Creo que entrenare un poco, es mejor aprovechar este tiempo en algo productivo, que seguir sentado mirando el estanque- y se alejó con su andar un tanto altivo muy propio de él, dejando a Akane sola y un tanto sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que su prometido era un bobo, que siempre buscaba la manera de fastidiarla con sus comentarios, sabía que algunas veces había dicho que había mujeres más hermosas que ella, y siempre lo había hecho con un claro afán de fastidiarla, pero esta vez había algo distinto, jamás en su vida había escuchado a su prometido decir que le gustaba algo de otra mujer con tanta naturalidad y simplicidad, sin afán de hacerla sentir mal, sin buscar molestarla, sin compararla a propósito, no, Ranma, se había fijado en Mizuki, había expresado abiertamente que algo le había atraído de ella.

Si has llegado hasta aqui, te agradezco tu atencion, espero que te haya gustado la historia y saludos!


	3. Chapter 3 Corazones Rotos

La siguiente historia proviene de mi imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro.

CAPÍTULO 3. CORAZONES ROTOS

Con un poco de pesadez, Mizuki abrió la puerta de la casa, su casa, la que una vez fue su hogar, ahí vivía con su tutora, una mujer muy atractiva pero de un carácter bastante difícil, en realidad, nunca había sentido ni el más mínimo aprecio por ella, y Mizuki correspondía el desagrado, se había casado con su padre cinco años después de que su mamá se hubiera marchado de casa, sin rumbo fijo, sin mirar atrás, algunas veces la curiosidad y la melancolía invadieron sus pensamientos, sabría que jamás tendría una respuesta, al menos no la que esperaba.

-Qué alivio-, suspiro Mizuki, había llegado antes que Naho, su tutora, eso le evitaría problemas, aunque en realidad muy pocas veces la señora de la casa se encontraba en casa.

-Creo que debo llevarle un obsequio a Akane, ella se ha portado muy bien, y debo ser agradecida, además será una buena oportunidad para tener una amiga y salir de casa, aunque a Naho no le agrade- dijo en voz alta Mizuki.

-¿aunque no me agrade que?- Mizuki escucho la voz de Naho en la puerta, y se sobresaltó un poco, -De nada, no hablaba de nada en particular, es solo que me gustaría salir un rato por la tarde- dijo rápidamente Mizuki.

-si ya has hecho todas tus tareas, puedes ir, ya sabes que tampoco me agrada verte todo el día, detesto los fines de semana por eso.- le contesto Naho, y agrego, -Es más, si quieres no vuelvas hasta el lunes, tengo una cena muy importante esta noche y mañana una reunión social de lo más exclusiva, y no quiero que interfieras.-

Mizuki se marchó a su habitación, tomo una hoja y un lápiz y escribió todo lo que le vino al pensamiento, recordaba todo de ese joven, su piel, su mirada.

 _He escuchado el murmullo de las olas del mar,_

 _He sentido la brisa marina agitando mi cabello,_

 _He acariciado la suave arena blanca con mis pies descalzos,_

 _He probado vida, sin probar tus labios._

 _He visto la marea enardecida al atardecer,_

 _He creado letras donde no debía,_

 _He soñado en blanco y negro toda la poesía,_

 _He amado vida, toda tu alegría._

Es lo que eres para mí, Ranma Saotome.

 ** _..._**

Por la tarde, Mizuki, se dirigía a la casa de Akane cargando una mochila rosa llena de libros, quería darle un regalo, pero no estaba segura que era lo más apropiado, la realidad era que apenas y la conocía, y como se atrevería a pedirle que la dejara quedarse el fin de semana en su casa, ya que literalmente la habían corrido de la suya.

-Espero que no le cause más molestias-, la realidad era que Mizuki estaba muy nerviosa, y no era para menos, volvería ver a ese joven misterioso.

-Bienvenida Mizuki- dijo Akane alegremente al mismo tiempo que la invitaba a pasar.

-Te traje un regalo- dijo Mizuki, y le entrego su sombrero café.

-Vaya es muy bonito, ¿en serio quieres dármelo?

-Claro que si, en casa tengo algunos más, y creo que ese se te ve muy bien- dijo acomodando el sombrero en la cabeza de Akane.

-Yo que tú, no regalaría un sombrero tan bonito y mucho menos a una chica tan fea- dijo Ranma, apareciendo repentinamente.

-uy, pero que entrometido eres, siempre arruinando todos los momentos-

-Solo digo la verdad, Mizuki, apuesto a que tú te ves mucho mejor con él, Akane no tiene arreglo, además de su mal carácter y su poca gracia, no es tan bonita como tú-

-¿Qué dijiste?, odioso… entrometido….. engreído, grosero, ahora veras- dijo Akane mientras le lanzaba un certero golpe al joven.

Mizuki, sin embargo se había quedado inmóvil, no había conocido a ningún chico que le dijera que era bonita, en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad, ya que su escuela era solo para chicas y Naho no permitiría que algún joven apuesto le prestara más atención que a ella misma.

Más tarde, después de algunos golpes e insultos más, Mizuki aun con la cara sonrojada se sentó a la mesa acompañada de Akane, quería mostrarle algunos de sus libros, también tenía la intención de obsequiarle uno, y esperaba realmente que este regalo le ocasionara menos disgustos que el sombrero.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento Mizuki, pero es que la verdad Ranma es un odioso, nunca puede decir algo amable de mi o mejor, quedarse callado, y hay días en que no puedo soportarlo-

-No te preocupes, seguro que solo está bromeando, tú eres una chica muy linda, y apuesto que si no fueran familia, él se podría enamorar de ti- dijo inocentemente Mizuki.

-Bueno, en realidad no somos familia, somos amigos, es hijo de un buen amigo de mi padre-

-Por favor Akane, no seas tan indiferente, porque le ocultas a tu nueva amiga, la realidad sobre tu compromiso- dijo, tan oportunamente Nabiki, mientras se sentaba frente a ellas en la mesa.

-¿compromiso?- pregunto un poco sorprendida Mizuki

-Ay Nabiki, eso no tiene caso, la realidad es que esa información no es necesario que se la cuente a todo mundo, como si estuviera muy ansiosa por ser la esposa de ese cretino- contesto duramente Akane.

-¿Esposa?, Akane, tu… ¿vas a casarte con él?- pregunto Mizuki un poco incrédula, sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente al esperar la respuesta de su nueva amiga.

-Nuestros padres lo decidieron, sin consultarnos, ni pedirnos opinión al respecto- contesto algo molesta.

-¿Pero porque harían algo así?, cada quien debe ser libre de amar a la persona que haya elegido, debe tener la oportunidad de enamorarse y tomar decisiones, donde quedan tus sentimientos Akane, no puedes casarte con alguien a quien no amas- dijo un poco exaltada Mizuki.

La realidad era, que dicha confesión había sido como un balde de agua fría para Mizuki, apenas y tenía 24 horas de haber conocido a Ranma, y ya le había roto el corazón.

Su corazón, que tanto había sufrido a lo largo de los años, aquel que no se recuperaba de un golpe, cuando ya tenía el siguiente encima, había pasado gran parte de su vida esperando ser amada por alguien, que en su intento había entregado todo su amor a cualquier cosa.

Es más, ya empezaba a dudar que algún día conociera a alguien que correspondiera su amor, incluso podría decirse que era como si hubiera nacido con una maldición, con una muy fuerte.

Por la noche, Mizuki fue acomodada en la habitación con Akane, ya que la familia Saotome había sido invitada a quedarse a dormir, por lo que la habitación para los invitados estaba ocupada, y se había quedado dormida inmediatamente.

En la madrugada, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a descender, Akane tenía los pies helados y le era imposible quedarse dormida, repentinamente, escucho unos ruidos afuera en el jardín, y decidió salir a ver qué pasaba.

Bajó las escaleras con mucha precaución pues el corredor ya se encontraba a oscuras, era extraña la sensación que recorría su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, era como si alguien la observara, caminó con paso decidido hacia el dojo, para tratar de descubrir que era lo que provocaba el ruido y ya que se había asegurado que estaba sola en el jardín, se detuvo en la entrada para poder observar las estrellas, -que hermoso se ve el cielo esta noche- con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Akane no pudo evitar voltear hacia la ventana de su cuarto, y alcanzo a distinguir una silueta asomándose, mirándola fijamente, no parecía Mizuki, esta silueta tenía el cabello negro y largo y parecía estar usando una yukata.

-Pero, ¿Qué es…-

Akane sintió un escalofrió, al mismo tiempo que alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro. Pego un grito del susto, que todos en la casa se levantaron a ver qué pasaba.

-Tranquila Akane, soy yo- Le dijo Ranma detrás de ella.

-uy, si serás idiota Ranma, por poco me provocas un infarto, no sabes que no debes hacer ruido cuando ya todos están dormidos, de no haber sido por ti ni siquiera me hubiera levantado de la cama,- le dijo Akane un tanto nerviosa.

Sus hermanas, Mizuki y todos los demás, ya se encontraban afuera en el patio, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había provocado el grito de Akane.

-Este idiota me espanto, cree que es buena hora para andar haciendo bromas de este tipo- contesto Akane un poco más recuperada.

-Eres una malagradecida, todavía que vine detrás de ti para ver que no te sucediera nada, la próxima vez dejare que salgas a vigilar sola-

-Entonces, ¿tú también escuchaste el ruido Ranma?-

-Sí, escuche unas voces, y me levante, te encontré en las escaleras y salí detrás de ti, tú no te diste cuenta y después te quedaste como boba viendo las estrellas-

-Y….no viste algo más?- le pregunto un poco nerviosa, al recordar la imagen de aquella extraña persona que vio en su ventana.

-Fue todo lo que vi- Contesto Ranma.

Todos regresaron a sus cuartos dispuestos a seguir durmiendo, Akane, no estaba segura de lo que había visto, quizá si fue algo de su imaginación, solo tenía que tranquilizarse, si hubiera estado alguien en la casa, Ranma lo hubiera visto, eso era seguro. Lo más raro del asunto, es que al momento de recostarse en su cama, Akane tenía una extraña sensación como de frio en el pecho, como si tuviera una tristeza enorme por la falta de algo, repentinamente recordó lo que Ranma le había dicho esta tarde cuando Mizuki le obsequio el sombrero.

 _"_ _Mizuki, apuesto a que tú te ves mucho mejor con él, Akane no tiene arreglo, además de su mal carácter y su poca gracia, no es tan bonita como tú-"_

Entonces lo comprendió, la sensación era similar a la de tener un desaire, como si tuviera el corazón rotó por amor.

...

Tres semanas más tarde, Akane se había olvidado por completo del incidente en el jardín, estaba muy atareada, buscando el regalo de navidad perfecto para Ranma, aun no podía explicarse, como era posible, que a pesar de lo grosero que resultaba ser su prometido, siempre tenía la ilusión de darle un obsequio en estas fechas.

-Ya se, iré a la tienda de antigüedades, seguro que ahí encuentro el regalo perfecto para Ranma- dijo entusiasmada Akane, sin embargo, decidió no invitar a Mizuki por esta ocasión, ya que a pesar de que durante las últimas semanas se habían llevado muy bien, quería tener un poco de privacidad.

Al llegar a la tienda y después de un par de horas de revisar ansiosamente los anaqueles, Akane decidió comprarle un _Tanto_ (daga japonesa) a Ranma, era muy bonita y pensó que podría resultarle útil cuando saliera a sus viajes de entrenamiento.

-Sé que le gustara, y además de eso podríamos ir a dar un paseo por las montañas, seguramente el Fuji se ve hermoso cubierto de nieve- pensó alegremente Akane.

En cuanto llegó Akane a la casa decidió invitar a Ranma al paseo por las montañas, no había nada más romántico que admirar la belleza del paisaje cerca del monte Fuji, lo que no fue previsto, era que toda la familia se auto-invitara a ir con ellos de paseo.

-Sí que divertido salir a acampar un fin de semana, lástima que aún faltan meses para que florezcan los cerezos, hubiera sido un espectáculo hermoso- comento Kasumi animadamente.

-Oye Akane, y ¿no invitaras a Mizuki?- pregunto Nabiki

-Es cierto Akane, juntas las dos se podrían divertir mucho más- agrego Kasumi.

-Sí, claro-dijo Akane un poco decepcionada, se había arruinado su salida romántica.

Caminaron durante un largo rato hasta llegar a una parte prevista para acampar, aunque no era común que la gente acampara en esta época del año, decidieron colocarse cerca de un prado cubierto de árboles de cerezo y aunque se encontraban sin sus típicas flores rosadas, el paisaje era digno de admirar, se oía el sonido del agua de algún rio cercano y se podía ver la imagen imponente del Fuji cubierto de nieve.

Todos comenzaron a preparar sus tiendas de campaña y a dejar todo listo para cuando cayera la noche.

-Iré a conseguir un poco de leña para encender las fogatas- se ofreció Ranma rápidamente.

-Si claro, yo ayudare a preparar las tiendas- dijo Akane

-Yo te acompaño, Ranma- dijo Mizuki muy animada, y salió detrás de él.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros lejos del campamento, cerca del árbol de cerezo más grande que habían visto, allí encontraron varios troncos que podrían servirles para encender el fuego y comenzaron a recogerlos. Mizuki nunca antes había ido a acampar, por lo que se encontraba muy emocionada, intento levantar un tronco para ayudar a Ranma, pero esté era muy pesado para ella, por lo que se resbalo de sus manos y le cayó directamente en el pie derecho.

Mizuki lanzo un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, Ranma se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Eres igual de terca que Akane, si no aguantabas el tronco, ¿para qué intentaste levantarlo?,- Ranma se acercó para ayudar a Mizuki a levantarse, pero no podía sostenerse por lo que accidentalmente volvió a caerse pero esta vez junto con Ranma.

Mizuki podía ver los ojos de Ranma muy de cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso en los labios, Ranma no se apartó, por lo que Mizuki se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con la mirada de Akane, quien había ido a buscarla a causa de su grito de dolor.

Akane, no daba crédito a lo que veía, se quedó de pie inmóvil, sin saber que decir o que hacer, "la besó, pero… ella es mi mejor amiga".

...

Si has llegado hasta aqui, te agradezco mucho tu tiempo y atencion, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que me hagas saber lo que piensas sobre la historia.

Gracias y saludos !


	4. Chapter 4 Un beso, es un beso

Esta historia proviene de mi imaginacion, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro.

Espero que te guste!

CAPITULO 4. UN BESO….., ES UN BESO.

La nieve caía lentamente sobre las calles de Nerima, esa última semana del año se había convertido en una de las más frías para Akane con respecto a lo que podía recordar. Veía los copos de nieve a través del cristal de su ventana, había pasado gran parte del día sentada frente a su escritorio con su diario de pasta dorada abierto en la primera página, pero no salía nada de su pluma.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas atrapadas, que no dejaba salir haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Esto es una tontería- Arranco la hoja en blanco, la estrujo y la tiro al bote de basura seguida del diario. –No necesito de tonterías sentimentales, ni entender que fue lo que paso, si ese idiota no me quiere, pues…, no puedo cambiarlo- Al decir eso, unas tímidas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Recordó ese día del campamento, ese beso, el beso que ella jamás había recibido, el beso que la había alejado de su prometido y su mejor amiga en un mismo día. Había roto el compromiso con Ranma durante la cena de navidad, Ranma no había dicho nada, en el fondo sabía que era culpable, pero Akane no aceptaba sus disculpas. Y a Mizuki, no la había vuelto a ver desde el campamento.

-Creo que saldré a comprar algunas cosas, preparare galletas de chocolate, y así me distraeré de todos estos pensamientos-

...

Camino por las calles cubiertas de nieve hasta el mercado, compro todo lo que estuvo a su alcance sin siquiera fijarse y retomo el camino de vuelta a casa. Pasó cerca del parque y vio a lo lejos la tranquilidad del lago, decidió ir a sentarse a una de las bancas y comenzó a llorar, se sentía traicionada, tan vulnerable, tan sola.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?- le dijo una voz junto a ella, tan suave que parecía un susurro.

-Por tonta- respondió Akane entre sollozos

-¿por amor?- volvió a preguntar

-No lo sé- Respondió Akane alzando la mirada para ver a la persona que se había acercado. Era una hermosa joven de piel muy blanca, llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un elegante moño tradicional y vestía una yukata color rosa pálido con flores blancas, tenía sus intensos ojos negros fijos en Akane.

-Por traición, quizá- respondió nuevamente Akane.

-Se lo que sientes, yo también fui traicionada por amor- le dijo la joven, -Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Es una estupidez, no sé porque estoy llorando, ni que fuera la gran cosa, solo fue un beso- le dijo Akane en tono de reproche

-Bueno, pero un beso…. Es un beso, si quieres puedes contarme, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- Le dijo la desconocida y se sentó a su lado.

Akane le conto todo lo sucedido, no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortada, estar a su lado le proporcionaba una extraña sensación de paz, aunque no pudo evitar un escalofrió cuando a mitad de la historia la chica tomo sus manos y pudo notar que estaban sumamente frías

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto cuando termino su relato.

-Akane, Akane Tendo- contesto un poco más animada.

-Yo soy Sakura, ¿te gusta preparar galletas?- le pregunto fijándose en sus compras.

-Sí, aunque no soy muy buena cocinando, es cierto, debo volver a casa, ya tarde mucho, mi hermana debe estar preocupada- dicho esto, Akane se levantó del asiento, tomo sus cosas y abrazo a Sakura fuertemente.

-Gracias, por escucharme- le dijo Akane con una tímida sonrisa.

-Por nada, si alguna vez necesitas algo, puedes encontrarme en este sitio, me gusta salir a pasear a esta hora, además, ya falta poco para que florezcan los cerezos, te encantara verlos sentada cerca del lago- La chica se levantó también y se fue tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

...

Se empezaba a sentir un poco de calor en la ciudad, faltaba poco para la primavera, Akane se encontraba de mejor humor, y una mañana al dirigirse hacia la escuela, caminaba cerca del puente que atravesaba el canal, cuando vio a lo lejos a Mizuki caminando muy a prisa, no sabía porque eso le parecía tan sospechoso, por lo que decidió seguirla. La vio caminar un par de calles más y dirigirse directamente hacia la casa de Ranma. No podía creerlo, la vio llamar a la puerta y un minuto después vio salir al mismísimo Ranma.

Desde su distancia no podía darse cuenta de que estaban hablando, solo podía ver los gestos de Ranma que no eran típicos de él, incluso podía aparentar encontrarse un poco apenado. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Mizuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ranma. Intercambiaron unas últimas palabras y Mizuki se fue.

-¿pero qué carajo está pasando?- pensó Akane, ni uno de los dos se había dignado darle una explicación de lo sucedido en el campamento, Ranma no había ido a su casa desde navidad y Mizuki ni siquiera le pedía disculpas por haberse lanzado sobre su prometido. Y ahora ¡se veían en secreto!

Akane se marchó furiosa de su escondite, le habían visto la cara de tonta, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ¿pero qué?, -¡esto me la vas a pagar Ranma Saotome!-

Por otra parte, Ranma se sentía verdaderamente avergonzado, no tenía el valor para ir a disculparse con Akane, sabía que había cometido un error muy grande, reconocía que Mizuki le atraía un poco porque era bastante bonita a su parecer, pero no podía compararse con Akane, además, lo de Mizuki era algo pasajero, su intención nunca había sido llegar tan lejos y mucho menos que Akane lo encontrara en una situación un tanto comprometedora, y lo peor, Mizuki era amiga de Akane. Tenía todo en su contra, sabía que Akane estaba realmente molesta, ya que en navidad solo había estado presente durante la cena y después se había marchado a su habitación.

Durante el almuerzo Ranma se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Akane, había reunido todo el valor que había podido durante la mañana, ya que, tal como había acordado ese mismo día con Mizuki, le pediría disculpas a Akane y le explicaría que todo fue un malentendido, sabía que tenía todas las pruebas en su contra, pero de ser necesario le confesaría a Akane que estaba enamorado de ella, no le gustaba no poder verla todos los días y mucho menos soportaba la idea de que ya no estuvieran comprometidos.

-Bien Ranma Saotome, es tu turno- dio un largo suspiro y con voz suave le dijo –Akane, ¿podemos hablar?-

\- ¿y de que se supone que quieres hablar conmigo?, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Por favor, solo serán cinco minutos, necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte-

-No quiero, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Mizuki?, supe que ahora son muy buenos amigos-

-Akane, por favor, sé que estas molesta, pero me gustaría mucho hablar contigo y arreglar este malentendido-

-¿malentendido?, no hay nada que deba entender, lo vi todo, ¿te acuerdas?, si ahora hasta se visitan, seguro que ya hasta vas a anunciar tu nuevo compromiso-

-¿pero qué tonterías estas diciendo?, entre Mizuki y yo no hay nada- le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz más elevado de lo que pretendía-

-¡Pues eso que te lo crea otra tonta, porque yo no volveré a confiar en ti, nunca más, idiota!- le grito Akane.

-Tu eres una idiota, no te das cuenta de las cosas, todo lo malinterpretas por tus tontos celos de niña boba-

-¿Quién esta celosa?, jamás sentiría celos por ti, me alegra que ya no estemos comprometidos y por mi te puedes ir mucho al carajo-

-¡Bien entonces, no volveré a intentar disculparme contigo, ni que me interesara ser el prometido de alguien como tú!-

Akane se quedó en silencio junto con sus compañeros de clase, que habían estado observando la discusión, tenía la cara roja de coraje y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Perfecto- le dijo a Ranma antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Akane corrió mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lo había hecho de nuevo, el tonto de su ex prometido, la había insultado nuevamente, se dirigió al parque hacia la zona del lago y se dejó caer en la banca, recargando los brazos en sus piernas mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

-¿otra vez estas llorando?- le pregunto una suave voz a su lado.

-¡Lo odio, lo odio Sakura!, como quisiera hacerle daño, tanto como el me lo ha hecho a mí- contesto Akane, -Nunca ha sabido valorarme, siempre me insulta y se burla de mí, se acabó, no volveré a permitirlo-

-Akane, debes tranquilizarte, no es bueno que tengas esos pensamientos, entre más fuerte sea el deseo es más fácil que se vuelva realidad-

-Es que no puedo soportarlo, estoy tan enojada, que podría estrangularlo ahora mismo-

-Bueno, pero recuerda que no solo es culpa de Ranma, también es de la chica, Mizuki, ella no solo traiciono tu confianza, también te traiciono como amiga, y eso no está bien-

-Tienes razón- contesto Akane, sentía el coraje por todo su cuerpo, un extraño escalofrió la recorrió, y una sensación de odio se apodero de ella. –Los dos son culpables de mi desgracia, los dos tienen que pagármelas, no importa cómo, nadie volverá a verme la cara de estúpida, mucho menos Ranma y Mizuki-

-Bien Akane, yo te ayudare, tú déjamelo todo a mí- Le dijo Sakura con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro que Akane jamás le había visto.

Al llegar a su casa, Akane se encontraba muy cansada, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos como si hubiera tomado un somnífero, así que se disculpó con Kasumi y se fue a la cama sin cenar.

 _Durmió durante toda la tarde, con un sueño intranquilo, podía escuchar voces, en sus sueños se encontraba en un prado cubierto de árboles de cerezo, mientras escuchaba que alguien la llamaba -¡Akane, Akaneee, ayúdame!, pero no veía a nadie más en el prado, volteo hacia todos lados y se acercó al árbol más grande que había dentro del prado, admiro por un momento la lluvia de hermosos pétalos color de rosa que caía sobre su cabeza, cuando la volvieron a llamar ¡Akaneee!, entonces pudo ver a Ranma y a Mizuki tomados de la mano, le dirigieron una sonrisa y se besaron frente a ella._

Akane despertó agitada, estaba empapada en sudor, afuera ya estaba oscuro, pudo observar la hora en su reloj luminoso, era la 1:00 a.m.

De pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre -¡Akane!-, pudo ver una silueta situada al lado de su puerta, pero no reconoció quien podía ser, en un impulso, se levantó de la cama y tomo el _Tanto,_ que había comprado como regalo de navidad para Ranma pero que no se lo había entregado. La silueta se acercó lentamente a ella, era una mujer, de largos cabellos negros y piel muy blanca, vestía un kimono blanco, no podía ver su rostro nítidamente, lo único que pudo distinguir fue el movimiento que hizo, se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de que no hiciera ruido. Akane apretó fuertemente el Tanto entre sus manos, y repentinamente cayó desmayada.

...

Si has llegado a esta parte te agradezco tu atención, espero que te este gustando la historia, aunque debo advertirte que a partir del capitulo siguiente se tornara menos romántica de lo que ya era, pero no hay ni un Ranma x Mizuki, jejeje.

Espero tus opiniones, Gracias.

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5 El diario de Sakura

Esta historia proviene de mi imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, sin ningun fin de lucro.

Espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 5. EL DIARIO DE SAKURA

Eran apenas las 6:00 a.m. y Kasumi Tendo se encontraba con todo su entusiasmo preparando el desayuno para su familia, era sábado, y había quedado con sus hermanas y su padre que irían al rio Meguro a observar el espectáculo de las flores de cerezo.

Una vez que tuvo todo preparado fue a despertar al resto de la familia,-Nabiki, Akane, ya es hora de desayunar-

Su padre ya se encontraba en la mesa bebiendo el té, cuando Kasumi le dijo en tono preocupado. –Padre, Akane no está en su habitación y ella siempre regresa de correr antes de servir el desayuno-

-Bueno, quizá esta vez fue un poco más lejos, no te preocupes hija, ya verás que no tarda en aparecer por esa puerta- dijo muy confiado el Sr. Tendo.

Era mediodía cuando el Sr. Tendo apareció ante la puerta de la familia Saotome, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ranma, mi hija, no está, por favor ayúdame a buscarla-

-¿Quién no está?, si se trata de Akane seguro que anda por ahí de paseo, seguramente perdió la noción del tiempo, ya ve usted que es bastante torpe para esas cosas- dijo Ranma tranquilamente.

-Eso no es posible Ranma- hablo Kasumi,-yo fui a su habitación a las 6:00 de la mañana y ella ya no estaba, tal parece que se fue durante la noche, pero todas sus cosas están intactas-

Su padre lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras pedía ayuda para encontrar a su hija, nadie tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podía estar Akane, ni con quien, además, nunca salía de casa sin avisar antes a Kasumi.

-Además, teníamos un compromiso para el día de hoy, en la noche todavía quedamos que nos iríamos a las 10:00 a.m. al rio Meguro- agrego Nabiki.

-Idiota Akane, ¿Dónde estás?- pensó Ranma.

Lo primero que decidieron hacer para empezar a buscar a Akane fue buscarla por separado en distintos puntos cercanos, en los lugares que frecuentaba y en casa de algunos conocidos, Ranma decidió ir primero a casa de Mizuki, quizá ella ya había conseguido hacer las paces con Akane y tal vez se encontraran juntas.

Al llegar a casa de Mizuki, Ranma fue recibido por Naho de forma no muy amable, detestaba las visitas inesperadas sobre todo si no eran amigos suyos.

-Hola Ranma, que gusto que estés aquí, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Mizuki alegremente.

-Mizuki, no vengo en plan de visita, Akane está desaparecida, y necesito que me digas cualquier cosa que sepas que puede ayudarme a encontrarla- le dijo Ranma de forma apresurada.

-Akane ¿no está?, pero, hace tiempo que ella no habla conmigo Ranma, ella está muy molesta, incluso, yo pensaba ir mañana a visitarla para hacer las paces, en verdad esperaba encontrarla de mejor humor….. Ranma, yo no sé dónde pueda estar- dijo Mizuki bastante preocupada.

-Maldición Akane, ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Ranma en tono furioso.

-Ranma, quizá, ella lo haya escrito en el diario-

-¿en el diario?, ¿Cuál diario?,-

-El diario que tiene en su cuarto, siempre lo tiene en su mesa, siempre intenta escribir en él, pero nunca lo consigue, quizá, esta vez sí haya escrito algo, sé que es muy impertinente, pero, si Akane planeaba algo, o si conoció a alguien, quizá lo escribió allí.-

-Ni hablar, vayamos a buscar ese diario, porque no tengo una mejor idea- dijo Ranma, y salió de la casa acompañado de Mizuki.

...

-¡Akane!, ¡Akane!,….. ¡Akaneee!- Alguien gritaba su nombre con desesperación, pero el sonido era casi inaudible, parecía que solo se encontrara en su cabeza, no podía abrir los ojos, sentía mucho frio y no podía moverse.

-Akane, por favor despierta- le dijo una suave voz al oído.

Lentamente, Akane abrió los ojos, aunque no podía distinguir muy bien quien estaba junto a ella, sintió unos dedos fríos acariciando su mejilla y entonces los recuerdos acudieron a ella agolpándose unos a otros, sintió miedo, no se atrevió a mirar en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, volteo la mirada y pudo ver a su alrededor, estaba recostada al pie de un árbol de cerezo hermoso, las Sakuras cubrían el suelo donde se encontraban y tenía algunos pétalos enredados en su cabello.

Podía ver el atardecer, el cielo se encontraba pintado de colores naranjas y azules, la noche estaba cerca, quería ir a casa, así que se armó de valor y decidió enfrentar a Sakura. Se levantó lentamente y la vio sentada sobre sus piernas dándole la espalda, su largo cabello negro se mecía con el viento y pudo ver que en la mano sostenía el _Tanto._

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?- Pregunto Akane tímidamente.

-¿verdad que es hermoso Akane?- Le contesto Sakura

-Sí, es hermoso, pero… ya es muy tarde, casi es de noche, deberíamos volver a casa, ¿no crees?- Akane sentía mucho frio, sus manos temblaban y tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar Sakura.

-Akane, ¿crees en la reencarnación?-

...

Ranma entro rápidamente a la habitación de Akane, si había una pista en ese diario no podía perder más tiempo, ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera, y eso dificultaría la búsqueda, sin embargo, eso no lo detendría; Mizuki entro detrás de Ranma, busco el diario rápidamente en la mesa donde habitualmente lo dejaba Akane, pero no lo encontró, lo busco entre los cajones y debajo de los muebles.

-No está, Ranma….¡No esta!-

Ranma miró en dirección al suelo mientras pensaba, -¿y ahora qué?- cuando vio un libro de pastas doradas en el fondo del bote de basura, se acercó rápidamente y lo saco.

-¿este es el diario?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que empezaba a hojearlo, -Esta en blanco, parece ser que nunca se le ocurrió nada que escribir, esto no nos ayudara- dijo Ranma entregándole el diario a Mizuki. La chica lo hojeo una vez más, con la certeza de que tal vez había algo que Ranma no había visto, repaso las hojas una por una, cuando un trozo de papel resbalo de entre las paginas, era un papel bastante viejo, en donde había una simple nota que decía

 _Midori_

 _Por favor, te espero hoy a las 10 de la noche en el prado Meguro, junto al cerezo, sabes que me atormenta todo lo que está pasando, pero es necesario que te lo diga, ya no puedo cargar con todo lo que siento, mi corazón no resiste._

 _Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario_

 _Sakura_

Mizuki y Ranma se miraron después de leer la nota, y sin perder tiempo ni siquiera para analizar lo que decía, salieron corriendo hacia el prado Meguro.

...

Akane no entendía el porqué de la pregunta de Sakura, podían hablar de esos temas en otra parte, cuando estuvieran en el parque, no se sentía de humor para hablar sobre la vida y la muerte y mucho menos después de haber sido raptada.

-Sakura, por favor, vámonos a casa, mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí-

-¿y crees que la mía no lo está?- pregunto Sakura alzando un poco el tono de voz

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Akane moderando el tono de su voz, recordó que Sakura aun sostenía la daga.

-Yo tenía una familia muy amorosa, Akane, tanto como la tuya, y…. tenía un hermano al que quería mucho…. Pero me traiciono, se olvidó de mí, todo por una estúpida chica del pueblo, ni siquiera sabía tocar el _shamisen (instrumento tradicional japonés, es como una guitarra de tres cuerdas)-_ le dijo Sakura todavía dándole la espalda, pero pudo notar por el tono de su voz que sentía una profunda tristeza.

-¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?- pregunto Akane.

-No- respondió tranquilamente Sakura, -Tú me pediste ayuda primero Akane, solo quiero que sepas que yo también tengo una deuda pendiente con esa alma-

-¿con que alma?, ¿a qué te refieres Sakura?- Pregunto Akane con voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, sé que vendrá por ti, siempre lo hace, si ya espere más de un siglo, un par de horas no mataran a nadie, ¿o sí?-

...

Si estas leyendo esto, te agradezco tu atención, espero que te este gustando la historia y espero tus comentarios, criticas, quejas y todo lo que se te ocurra, en especial a las chicas **Redfox y Eliza,** traté de no hacer sufrir a Akane, pero de acuerdo al plan, lo siento, tiene que sufrir, jejeje.

Saludos y un abrazo para ti


	6. Chapter 6 Bajo los cerezos

Esta historia proviene de mi imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, sin fines de lucro.

Espero que te guste.

Las partes en letra cursiva son escenas de 1889, lo demás es en la época mas reciente.

CAPITULO 6. BAJO LOS CEREZOS

Tokio 1889

 _Solo podía escuchar sus pasos apresurados chocar contra la oscura hierba que cubría el campo, sabía que no podía escapar, el destino le había jugado una broma cruel, se detuvo agitada frente al árbol de cerezo y se dejó caer a sus pies, mientras lloraba amargamente._

 _En esta época del año, no se podía apreciar la extraordinaria belleza de aquel árbol, además, el invierno estaba cerca y el sol se había ocultado hacía más de una hora, por lo que tenía las manos heladas._

 _Ese era el escenario que había elegido, con total decisión tomo la daga con ambas manos y la clavo en su abdomen lo más profundo que esta le permitió, ahogo un grito, la desdichada joven gemía de dolor, mientras en una mano sostenía un trozo de papel y en la otra, una pequeña daga manchada con su propia sangre la cual escurría entre sus dedos manchando su hermoso kimono blanco, así lo había decidido, se iría de este mundo como sus ancestros, sin miedo, con honor, bajo las ramas vacías de aquel árbol de cerezo._

 _Con sus últimas fuerzas se puso de pie y se recargo sobre el tronco del árbol, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y con su último aliento alcanzo a decir -¡te encontrare!-._

 _La joven se desplomo sobre la hierba._

 _La encontraron cerca del amanecer, fría, con lágrimas en sus ojos, con una daga en sus manos, junto a un poema, sin vida._

 _Cuanto senti esa noche, el calor de mi cuerpo,_

 _El frio de mis manos, lo amargo de mis lágrimas._

 _Y no pude más, decidí olvidar para siempre sensación alguna,_

 _Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos._

 _Oh, cielo mío, recíbeme en tu abrazo oscuro,_

 _Deja que tu protección me consuele, pues hoy he llorado,_

 _Ya olvide el sonido de mi voz, y el tacto del amor,_

 _Recíbeme, pues tu luz, es lo que aún no me ha acobardado._

 _Cuanto senti esa noche, el dolor al respirar,_

 _La lejanía de tu cuerpo, el vacío en el pecho, la soledad._

 _El olvido, es lo que me queda ya, pues te he añorado,_

 _Tanto te he vivido, aunque nunca te he tocado._

 _Y Con mi último aliento, gritare su nombre en la oscuridad,_

 _Y la vida que no tuve, sabrá lo mucho que le he amado,_

 _Ahora, me voy, sosteniendo en una mano mi corazón enamorado._

 _Y en la otra, mi juicio envenenado._

...

Akane se había quedado dormida otra vez sobre la hierba, pero podía escuchar a Sakura recitando un extraño poema al árbol de cerezo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y no podía moverse, quería gritar y salir corriendo, pero no podía, deseaba tanto que Ranma estuviera a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras de Sakura, -siempre viene por ti-, sentía miedo por lo que esa mujer pudiera hacer, quería hacerle daño a Ranma, estaba casi segura.

Después de varios intentos logro abrir los ojos y esta vez encontró a Sakura de pie junto al árbol de cerezo, seguía llevando su kimono blanco y el cabello suelto, pareció darse cuenta que Akane había despertado porque comenzó a dirigirse a ella y ya no al árbol.

-Hace mucho tiempo yo viví en esta tierra, pertenecía a mi familia, las épocas de paz parecían prosperar, y yo, lo tenía todo, familia, riqueza, un apellido importante. Tenía una amiga llamada Ami, ella era mi mejor amiga, era mi confidente, era como mi hermana-

Akane permanecía en silencio mientras Sakura hablaba, ya era de noche, el frio se empezaba a hacer insoportable y seguía sin entender las intenciones de Sakura. Lo único que podía asegurar era que, quería hacerle daño a alguien muy cercano a ella, a alguien que siempre iba en su rescate: Ranma.

-Quien más puede ser- pensó Akane, -Ranma siempre viene por mí, sé que lo hará, pero desearía que no fuera así, ¡Ranma no vengas!

-Sabes cuál fue mi error Akane, enamorarme del mismo hombre que Ami, desear lo prohibido, y su error fue elegirla a ella-

-Sakura, por favor, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, debes dejarme ir, ya no quiero tu ayuda, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie-

-Te equivocas Akane, tienes mucho que ver- le dijo mientras soltaba una risita siniestra.

Akane se quedó en silencio, volvía a temblar, seguía sin entender las intenciones de Sakura, pero también tenía la seguridad que no le haría daño.

-Sakura, tu eres mi amiga, me escuchaste cuando me sentía sola, me consolaste, intentaste ayudarme pero no vale la pena lo que estás haciendo, ninguna mujer debe sufrir por el amor de ningún hombre, sobre todo cuando sabes que no eres correspondida, solo te lastimas y lastimas a las personas cercanas…. Por favor Sakura, déjame ir a casa!-

-¡cierra la boca Akane, no sabes de lo que hablas!- le grito Sakura al mismo tiempo que volteaba sus ojos hacia ella, se veía completamente diferente, su piel blanca se había vuelto ceniza, sus labios estaban pálidos, sus ojos despedían un aire de resentimiento que era imposible no acobardarse con esa mirada y su kimono tenia manchas de color rojo. ¿Acaso era…. Sangre?

-No te atrevas a volver a gritarle a Akane- le grito Ranma a Sakura, quien acababa de llegar junto a Mizuki.

-Ja, ja, ja, y quien eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, chico estúpido, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, así que de una buena vez te digo que no te metas donde no te llaman- le dijo Sakura burlonamente.

En ese momento, fue cuando Ranma se dio cuenta que esa chica tenía algo extraño que no le agradaba, estaba muy pálida y demacrada, además tenía manchas de sangre en la ropa, rápidamente se acercó a Akane.

-¿te encuentras bien Akane?-

-Ranma, sabía que vendrías, sí, estoy bien, solo que estoy muy cansada, casi no puedo moverme.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevare- le dijo Ranma, de pronto un fuerte grito de dolor los hizo voltear la cabeza, Sakura sostenía por el cuello fuertemente a Mizuki, la estaba lastimando mientras la sostenía en el aire de una forma sobrenatural.

-Ranma ayuda a Mizuki,… vamos rápido, o la va a matar!-

-Te dije que no te metas donde no te llaman- le dijo Sakura a Ranma, en cuanto el intento atacarla para que soltara a Mizuki, pero ella resulto ser más fuerte que él, lo lanzo de un solo golpe del otro lado del prado. –Esta vez no me voy a ir, sin arrastrarte conmigo al infierno-

-Akane, Akaneee….. Ayúdame- le gritaba Mizuki con la voz entrecortada, pero Akane aún se sentía débil, estaba muy mareada y le costaba levantarse del suelo.

-No pidas ayuda, nadie podrá ayudarte, él ya no está aquí, se fue hace mucho tiempo o acaso ya lo olvidaste, así como te olvidaste de nuestra amistad- le grito Sakura a Mizuki al mismo tiempo que la azotaba contra el piso.

-No se… de que me hablas- le dijo Mizuki, llena de dolor.

-De Midori, de mi Midori!- grito Sakura descontroladamente.

Ranma se acercó sigilosamente a Akane, quería saber si se encontraba bien, tenía que idear una forma de ayudar a Mizuki, pero la chica era muy fuerte.

-Ranma…., ella no es normal…., es como si fuera…., como si fuera un demonio- le dijo Akane con la voz temblorosa.

-Yo creo, mejor dicho, que se trata de un alma que no puede descansar, tiene mucho resentimiento, es muy fuerte y no sé cómo detenerla-

Sakura volvió a sostener a Mizuki por el cuello, mirándola fijamente a los ojos; Mizuki le sostuvo la mirada llena de miedo, al mismo tiempo que varias escenas le vinieron a la mente, sus sueños, las cosas que podía ver a través de ellos, las palabras de su padre.

Imágenes sin sentido empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, tal vez sería la falta de oxígeno, pensó, y empezó a recordar.

...

 _Tokio 1889_

 _Mizuki se vio a si misma con un kimono rojo muy bonito, se encontraba debajo del árbol de cerezo en plena primavera, las flores se desprendían con el aire, llenando el cielo de una hermosa lluvia rosada, su cabello era diferente, era largo y estaba adornado con Sakuras, un joven de cabello negro, se acercó a ella, vestía un traje negro tipo esmoquin que lo hacía ver muy galante. "Midori", pensó,_

 _-Ami, te he citado aquí, porque, tengo que hacerte una declaración, espero que no te molestes, yo..._

 _-Midori, por favor, sabes que Sakura se molestara si nos ve-_

 _-Ami, eso no tiene importancia, sé que mi hermana es muy caprichosa, pero tiene que entender que….. Ami, yo…. Yo te amo-_

 _Después se vio en un escenario diferente, acompañada de Sakura, se encontraban sentadas a la orilla del rio, platicaban alegremente._

 _-Ami, por favor, prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, que siempre confiaras en mí así como yo en ti-_

 _-Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que siempre será así, pero, hay algo que debo decirte, Midori…. Y yo…, bueno, es que…. Midori me ha pedido matrimonio-_

 _-¿queee?, eso no es posible, Ami…. Lo prometiste….Midori…noo- le grito Sakura enfurecida._

 _..._

 **-** Sakura, por favor, déjame explicarte….por favor suéltame…- forcejeaba Mizuki.

-Cállate, traidora, no volveré a creer en tus mentiras, debí dejar que Akane te ahogara en el rio, pero siempre te espere, como prometí, y te encontré en esta vida, y jure vengarme-

-Pero yo no te he hecho nada, lo que pasó, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo ni siquiera sabía, además…. Midori era tu hermano!-

-¡y lo amaba!, más que a nadie, más que a mí, incluso fui capaz de herirme la noche que se casaron, ¡esa noche….bajo los cerezos!, senti mucho frio y a pesar de todo prometí encontrarte nuevamente, en otro cuerpo, en otra época…. No te dejare vivir Mizuki!-

Akane y Ranma escuchaban tratando de entender lo que pasaba, pero era transtornante, la simple idea de un espíritu maligno persiguiendo el alma de Mizuki generación tras generación era escalofriante, de pronto, Akane se dio cuenta de que ella podía ayudarla, ya lo había hecho una vez, quizá por eso Sakura la había raptado, para alejarla de Mizuki, se empezó a sentir mejor, ya podía ver y se puso de pie, sin pensarlo siquiera, se soltó del brazo con que Ranma la sostenía y se lanzó sobre Sakura.

-Akanee, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito Ranma, pero incluso Sakura fue más rápida que él.

-Akane, que haces idiota, ¿Qué no ves que intento ayudarte?- le grito Sakura

-Yo no te pedí ayuda, además nunca hubiera pensado en hacerle daño a Mizuki, sé que se equivocó, y no entiendo porque no se disculpó, pero… también se, que no dejare que le hagas daño-

Akane intento pelear con Sakura, pero esta, la arrastró del cabello por todo el prado, Akane no podía soltarse y Ranma no podía ayudarla, nunca había tenido que luchar contra un fantasma, así que no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Sakura arrastro a Akane hacia el rio.

-Entonces, tendré que deshacerme primero de ti- le dijo a Akane

La sumergió en el agua helada del rio Meguro, Akane forcejeaba pero no podía soltarse de su agarre, sentía la presión en sus oídos, veía el rostro enfurecido de Sakura a través del agua, se empezó a quedar sin aire, dejo de forcejear y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de agua.

...

Si llegaste hasta aqui, te agradezco tu tiempo y atención, espero que te este gustando la historia, espero tus comentarios para saber que es lo que piensas, tal vez es un poco diferente a como empezó pero esa era la idea.

Gracias y saludos !


	7. Chapter 7 Siempre estaré a tu lado

Esta historia proviene de mi imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro.

Espero que te guste

CAPITULO 7. SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO

Solo podía sentir el frio en su cuerpo, ya no había luz ni ruido, no podía pensar, y aunque no podía respirar, el aire se hacía cada vez menos necesario para ella. Podía ver sus manos pálidas debido al reflejo de la luz de la luna que atravesaba el agua hasta el fondo del rio.

-Ranma, ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntaba dentro de su cabeza sin obtener respuesta. Ya no luchaba, se dejaba llevar lentamente hacia el fondo, esperando ser rescatada por aquel que siempre lo hacía.

Pudo recordar todas las veces que habían estado juntos en la cena, sus caminatas hacia la escuela, los paseos, los viajes de entrenamiento, las pocas veces que había tomado su mano, el día que se conocieron, todo paso por su mente y pudo darse cuenta que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué había desperdiciado tanto tiempo estando enfadada con él?, ¿Por qué no se había lanzado a sus brazos en cualquier oportunidad?, ¿Por qué no le había besado?, ¿Por qué tenía que acabar así?, no era justo, ¿tenía que irse precisamente ahora?, tuvo ganas de llorar, quería decírselo, quería que él lo supiera, no quería morir, hoy no.

-¿Akane crees en la reencarnación?- pudo escuchar en su cabeza la pregunta de Sakura.

Pero ella no quería regresar como alguien más, quería volver ahora, siendo Akane, la que estaba enamorada de ese bobo engreído, la que haría cualquier cosa por él, la que lo perdonaría sin importar su falta.

Ranma se apresuró a llegar a la orilla del rio y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al cauce, la encontraría aunque tardara toda la noche luchando contra la corriente y ella estaría bien, porque Akane Tendo es una chica fuerte, es cierto que no sabe nadar muy bien, pero no se rendirá, además, ¿Qué sería de su vida si ella no está?, tenía que encontrarla y confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, no podía perderla, ningún ente sobre esta tierra le arrancaría a su amada aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Akaneee,…..Akaneee,…..me escuchas?,- le gritaba Ranma fuertemente para ver si podía escucharlo, ya que era difícil debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Y la encontró, tomo su mano fría por el agua, o al menos eso pensaba, la arrastro hacia la orilla y la tomo en sus brazos para sacarla finalmente del agua, la recostó sobre la hierba, estaba más pálida de lo normal pero se aun así se veía hermosa, "es el reflejo de la luna", pensó para tranquilizarse, pero pudo notar que no respiraba, intento reanimarla con todas las técnicas de auxilio que conocía, pero ella no despertaba.

-Akane…., por favor, abre los ojos- le decía con un nudo en la garganta, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad, pero las probabilidades eran casi nulas, había estado casi una hora bajo el agua, y todo era su culpa, debió buscar más rápido, si tan solo hubiera podido detener a Sakura, si la hubiera llevado a casa en seguida, ojala nunca hubiera aceptado el beso de Mizuki, si hubiera…., sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se había ido y no podía hacer nada.

Mizuki se encontraba detrás de Ranma, observando todo lo que el joven intentaba hacer para reanimar a Akane, comenzó a llorar, si había un culpable, sabía que era ella, por meterse en su vida. Comenzó a buscar a Sakura desesperadamente, pues se había marchado después de haber arrojado a Akane al rio, la encontró cerca de su árbol de cerezo.

-¡Deja en paz a Akane!, no tenías por qué hacerle daño, la que te traiciono fui yo, no ella, de lo único que era culpable fue de haberme ayudado.

-Ella se ira conmigo, no me quedare sola en la eternidad, Mizuki, nunca entendiste nada, yo vine por ti, solo por ti, la venganza era contra ti, siempre, pero decidí que es mejor dejarte vivir con el remordimiento, al final, tu mataste a tu amiga y no yo. Otra vez la mataste- le dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

-Nooo, yo no la mate, y tampoco a ti, esa fue tu decisión, siempre fuiste egoísta.

-Ya no importa Mizuki, porque vivirás cargando con eso-

-Déjala ir, por favor- le dijo Ranma suplicante a Sakura, llego repentinamente cargando en sus brazos a Akane.

-Tú también la quieres, ¿ahora sí?, por favor, si nunca la quisiste antes, porque ahora que ya no está, creo que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde- le dijo burlonamente Sakura.

Ranma recostó a Akane en la hierba con sumo cuidado, -Bien, entonces ahora si peleare contigo, ya no tengo nada que perder, sea como sea voy a acabar contigo-

-Bien Ranma, como tú digas-

...

 _Akane se encontraba disfrutando los rayos del sol de aquel hermoso día de primavera, la lluvia de pétalos rosas era simplemente espectacular, se sentía tan feliz, tenía una sensación de satisfacción tan grande, como si todo hubiera quedado en el pasado, como si todos sus recuerdos fueran de hace veinte años. Llevaba puesto el sombrero café que Mizuki le había obsequiado, cuando empezó a escuchar unas voces en su cabeza._

 _-Akane, por favor, despierta, Ranma te necesita, Akane, no me dejes sola-, pudo reconocer la voz de Mizuki, quería ir con ella y con Ranma, pero se sentía tan bien en ese lugar, que no quería volver._

 _-Akane… te amo- al escuchar esas palabras, pudo sentir nuevamente su corazón acelerado, tenía que ir con él, pero no sabía dónde estaba, pero lo intentaría, tenía que decirle ella también, de algún modo._

 _..._

Ranma lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero siempre era lo mismo desde que había comenzado el combate, terminaba estampándose contra el piso sin poder evitarlo, tenía el labio roto y se sostenía el costado izquierdo con una mano. Era casi imposible salir triunfante de esa batalla tan dispareja, el ente Sakura, cada vez era más fuerte, debido a todas las emociones que había acumulado durante los últimos días, o los últimos años.

Ranma estaba agotado, había utilizado todas sus técnicas y no podía ni tocarla.

-Ranma, detente, así solo te va a matar, no puedes hacerle nada, ella no es como cualquier oponente que hayas tenido, ella ya no vive como tú y se alimenta del resentimiento que siente, no hay nada que pueda detenerla.- le dijo Mizuki.

-Entonces como recupero a Akane, dime-

-No puedes hacerlo, lo único que puedes hacer es recordarla con cariño y pedirle perdón- esta vez Mizuki dejo escapar todas las lágrimas que tenía contenidas en sus ojos.

Ranma no podía hacerlo, no podía rendirse, no podía dejarla ir, se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Mizuki, "lo único que puedes hacer es recordarla con cariño y pedirle perdón"

-¿pedirle perdón?... ¡pedirle perdón!... eso es, Mizuki, ¿alguna vez te disculpaste con ella?, ¿le pediste perdón?-

-Nunca, eso me hace sentir más mal, en lugar de ir con Akane y pedirle disculpas, me aleje de ella, la hice sufrir, y se peleó contigo…..-Mizuki lloraba incontroladamente.

-Nooo, no a Akane, a Sakura, ¿le pediste perdón a Sakura?-

-¿a Sakura?, no….. ¿Crees que tengo que hacerlo?-

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, había regresado junto a Akane cuando Mizuki se puso de pie, -Es hora de ser valiente-

Mizuki camino lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Sakura, cerró los ojos un momento y recordó el sueño de su padre, sus palabras y sonrió, - tenías razón papá, aún tenía una prueba que superar, y gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Akane, ella me enseñó a confiar nuevamente en la gente y sobre todo me ofreció su amistad sin condición, se acercó un poco más a Sakura y comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora entiendo porque toda mi vida había sido igual hasta ahora, siempre estuve sola, siempre tenía miedo, todas las personas que quise en verdad se fueron de mi lado sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, pero intente seguir, hasta hace unos meses, cuando intente lanzarme de un puente y acabar con mi vida, así como hiciste tú, y que error tan grande hubiera cometido si Akane no me hubiera encontrado, ella me salvo, mi padre me dijo una vez que algún día conocería a alguien y conocería el amor incondicional, pensé, que se trataba de enamorarme…. Pero, me equivoque, a la que siempre quise fue a Akane, y se…. que Ami pensaba lo mismo, solo que ella llego demasiado tarde-

-No sé de qué me hablas niña estúpida-

-Hablo de que tu amiga fue por ti esa noche, ella vio la nota que le dejaste a Midori, donde le pedias encontrarte con él, y sé que él no fue, pero yo sí, intente llegar al árbol de cerezo, pero me perdí, y cuando te encontré, ya no pude ayudarte…. Perdóname Sakura-

-No puedo hacerlo…. No puedo perdonarte-

En ese momento Akane comenzó a moverse entre los brazos de Ranma, lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo vio, -Ranma, yo también te amo- le dijo con voz suave.

-Ya lo sé, boba-

-¿Cómo puede ser que estés viva?, estúpida,- le grito Sakura a Akane llena de coraje, -se supone que tú te irías conmigo en lugar de Mizuki, bien, esta vez no te dejare con vida- al mismo tiempo que decía eso, Sakura tomo el _Tanto_ que estaba tirado en el suelo y se acercó con paso decidido hacia Akane.

Ranma se levantó rápidamente del suelo y empujo a Akane, justo cuando Sakura lanzo el golpe mortal con la daga, Ranma cayó a un lado debido al brusco movimiento, no se había percatado que al mismo tiempo Mizuki corrió hacia él. Se levantó inmediatamente después de la voltereta, ayudo a Akane a levantarse también y pudo ver a Sakura de rodillas en el piso.

-Mizukiiii- grito Akane, al mismo tiempo que corrió hacia ella, se dejó caer a su lado, y no pudo evitar mirar la herida que su amiga tenía en el abdomen, había recibido el golpe mortal en lugar de ella, Akane se quitó la blusa que usaba de pijama para hacer presión sobre la herida.

-Mizuki, lo siento, perdóname por intentar hacerte daño, no era mi intención…-

-Perdóname tú a mí…. Porque al contrario…. Yo tengo… mucho que agradecerte-

-Te voy a ayudar, te llevare al hospital- Akane se levantó y pudo sentir que Mizuki tomaba su mano fuertemente.

-Akane, siempre…..estaré a tu lado-

En ese momento Mizuki cerró los ojos, Akane no pudo contener más las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, Sakura se levantó, camino hacia el árbol de cerezo y desapareció.

-Y yo... siempre te recordare-

...

Si llegaste a este punto te agradezco mucho tu atencion, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, también espero tus opiniones al respecto, ya que este capitulo lo escribí muy rapido porque no habia tenido mucho tiempo, y no queria dejar pasar mas dias, porque luego se me olvida lo que quiero decir.

Gracias y saludos!


	8. Chapter 8 El despertar

Esta historia proviene de mi imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro.

Espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 8. EL DESPERTAR

Era una fresca mañana de primavera, se podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros a través de su ventana, la chica se removió entre las sabanas, se estiro y lentamente abrió los ojos, se quedó unos segundos mirando al techo de la habitación con la mirada perdida, pensó un poco en lo que había sucedido con Mizuki y Sakura, ahora las dos podían descansar en paz, estaba segura que se habían perdonado de corazón, y que algún día se reencontraría y se querrían tanto como antes; después de unos minutos, sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la cama.

Se dio un baño muy relajante, sumergida en los vapores de la bañera parecía que el tiempo no le importaba ya, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de las sensaciones placenteras que le otorgaba el agua caliente al contacto con su piel.

Más tarde, una vez que si vistió, decidió salir a caminar al parque, era hermoso lo que podía ver, los arboles de cerezo se encontraban en su pleno apogeo, vestidos de rosa y llenos de vida, se mecían ligeramente con el viento, mientras algunos pétalos caían como lluvia en cámara lenta.

Al llegar frente al lago, se sentó en una de las bancas color blanco que se encontraban situadas alrededor, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas, a pesar de todo no podía evitar extrañarla, le hacía falta, no podía evitar el dolor de su partida, Mizuki ya no estaba con ella, se había puesto su sombrero ese día solo para recordarla. Tenía casi dos semanas sin salir de casa, desde su muerte, le dolía pensar en ella, pero en el fondo sabía que se encontraba mejor, como nunca antes.

Casi al mediodía, Akane se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a regresar a casa, cuando una mano la detuvo por el hombro, volteo a ver un poco sobresaltada a la persona que había llegado junto a ella y exhalo un suspiró al comprobar que se trataba de Ranma.

-Vaya, si que me has dado un susto- comento Akane con un visible gusto en el rostro al darse cuenta de que era Ranma.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, me alegra que al fin hayas salido de casa, no era bueno para ti que estuvieras encerrada todo el día-

-Si, es cierto, pero lo necesitaba-

-Bien, y ahora que ya estas mejor, ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?, en serio, podemos ir o hacer lo que se te antoje, yo invito- le sonrió Ranma.

-Ranma…., yo… pues, me gustaría ir a comer, ya tengo hambre-

-Perfecto entonces, vayamos a comer, y después podemos ir al cine, o al parque de diversiones, o podemos ir de compras o lo que tú quieras-

-Gracias, en verdad….. pero empiezas a asustarme- comento Akane bastante divertida por el insistente interés que le mostraba Ranma.

Entraron a una cafetería que se encontraba dentro de un centro comercial y Ranma pidió muchas cosas que pensó que la alegrarían, Akane había estado muy triste últimamente, un poco de comida rápida y chocolate era lo que necesitaba.

¡Por favor!, ¿a quién no le gusta el chocolate?

Una vez que les sirvieron la comida, Ranma se sintió un poco más relajado a causa del chocolate, que comenzó a hablar un poco más de lo normal, junto sus manos sobre la mesa, exhalo y continuo.

-Akane, he estado pensando mucho con respecto a lo sucedido en estos últimos meses, la verdad que en primer lugar quería disculparme contigo por el beso con Mizuki, en verdad, yo no quería, ni siquiera sé porque paso, en realidad fue circunstancial, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte-

-No te preocupes, ya no tiene importancia, ella ya no está, y solamente me quedare con los buenos momentos que vivimos-

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y continuo, -También quería decirte que ya no estoy dispuesto a tolerar otro ataque de celos de tu parte-

-¿Queee?, ¿ataque de celos?, yo nunca he tenido un ataque de celos por ti, bobo-

-Claro que si, te pusiste celosa y te enojaste y cancelaste el compromiso, además me debes un regalo de navidad-

-Tú también me lo debes- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua con reproche, - bueno, lo del compromiso también fue circunstancial, había un ente persiguiéndome y aconsejándome, ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué viniera a rescatarme un _shinigami_?-

-Eso no existe boba y no es suficiente excusa, al final yo te salve-

-Solo porque no sé nadar muy bien, sino, no hubiera necesitado de tu ayuda-

-Si claro, como tú digas- le dijo Ranma sin poder contener la sonrisa pícara que atravesó su rostro.

Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron por el centro comercial, platicaron y bromearon como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, entraron en las tiendas y aunque no compraron nada, salieron satisfechos del centro comercial, había sido un buen día de compras.

Sin darse cuenta, habían regresado al parque, se sentaron en el pasto bajo un árbol de cerezo y Ranma comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Akane, creo que después de todo, lo mejor es que solo seamos amigos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, es que he notado que nos llevamos mejor sino estamos comprometidos-

Akane agacho la cabeza ligeramente y después asintió con un solo movimiento.

-Y no quiero que piense mal, ni creas que es porque tengo otro compromiso, simplemente me parece una nueva oportunidad para comenzar, otra vez-

-Sí, claro, a mí también me gusta que seamos amigos-

Ranma se sonrojo ligeramente, aparto la vista de hacia el lago, movía las manos, un poco nervioso y dijo:

-Eeeeh, yo iba a decir, que …., bueno si tú estás de acuerdo también, podríamos salir aunque sea solo una vez más, recuerda que ahora vivo en otra parte y bueno… si me gusta salir contigo-

Akane sonrío, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su ex prometido le estaba pidiendo una cita.

-Si, a mí también me gustas- respondió Akane sin pensar, al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento se sonrojo más que Ranma y agrego rápidamente- Bueno, lo que yo quiero decir…. Es que … yo …. También quiero salir contigo, otra vez.

-La verdad, es que tú también me gustas- Respondió Ranma muy tímidamente.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, no era lo que esperaba de Ranma al final del día, pero en realidad tampoco le disgustaba, tal vez porque lo esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Ranma, por alegrarme el día-

Ranma le devolvió una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Akane se quedó en Shock, no se lo esperaba, eso menos que nada, sentía un extraño escalofrió en la mejilla, en el lugar del beso y un calor agradable recorría su cuerpo.

En un instante imagino, que pasaría si ella también fuera un alma que hubiera esperado paciente durante generaciones por el regreso de su amor prohibido, ¿Qué tendría que hacer?, tal vez pasarían vidas para volverlo a encontrar, ahora lo tenía ahí junto a ella, y no tenía la certeza, aunque esperaba que fuera así, de que estuviera con ella mañana.

-Akane, que bueno que ya estas mejor-

Akane volteo a verlo, tomo su rostro con las manos para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos, se acercó lentamente a él y con un poco de timidez rozo ligeramente sus labios con la boca. Él cerró los ojos, y la tomo por el cuello para hacer más profundo el beso, era perfecto, era suave, cálido, era mejor de lo que habían esperado, el viento soplaba suavemente mientras levantaba una ligera llovizna de pétalos de cerezo. Se besaron una y otra vez, como si se hubieran conocido muchas vidas atrás, como si hubieran esperado años por este momento, con la certeza de que se buscarían en las próximas vidas, por siempre, para regalarse un poco de amor, para siempre bajo los cerezos.

FIN.

...

Hola, si estas leyendo esto, te agradezco que hayas leído mi historia, tal vez no fue buena, pero la hice con todo el gusto y cariño, si te gusto ojala que me lo hagas saber y si no espero tus comentarios para mejorar mi redacción, de antemano muchas gracias y saludos.

Un abrazo para ti!


End file.
